


Accidental

by Limpet666



Series: Incidental [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Jedi Apprentice Era, Jedi Master Dooku, M/M, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi only wants a shave and to sleep after a long mission. What he doesn't want is to see what he sees when he accidentally walks in on his Master and his Master's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Tumblr since the Dooku/Qui-Gon tag seemed a little sparse.

Obi-Wan stifled a yawn as he scratched at the scruff on his cheek. It was coarse and itchy, and if he let it get much longer it would end up being a full beard. And he didn't want that. He much preferred being clean-shaven.

And besides, Qui-Gon may not have been a standard Master in many respects, but he did insist Obi-Wan keep to traditional Padawan grooming. Even though Obi-Wan was now more than old-enough to be submitted for Knighting.

They had been back at the temple for about 10 hours, and much of that had been spent debriefing with the council. His Master had left him after that, with instructions to get some much needed down-time.

As well as a shower and some food; there had not been much of either on their last mission.

Obi-Wan had done both and was feeling much better for it, but after rummaging through his bag, tipping everything out, and even turning it _inside out_ , he had been unable to locate his razor.

And he really couldn't stand the idea of one more day with all that _hair_ on his face.

It had probably accidentally made it's way into Qui-Gon's pack. It had happened before when they'd packed in a hurry, so Obi-Wan felt confident that's where it would be.

Despite his weariness, it was not late on Coruscant, and he knew his Master required less rest than he, so it would be unusual for Qui-Gon to already be asleep. It would be best for him to go retrieve his razor now.

As he reached his Master's door, he knocked gently, as per usual. Qui-Gon had admonished him once for knocking too loudly, and informed him that his hearing was 'quite adequate enough to hear even a quiet knock in silent rooms'.

When Obi-Wan heard no answer, he knocked again. He could _sense_ his Master was inside, and it didn't feel like he was asleep or meditating.

There was only silence again, and Obi-Wan weighed up his options. It was most unlike Qui-Gon not to answer a knock, even if it was to tell him to return later. It didn't feel to Obi-Wan like anything was wrong with his Master, but since Qui-Gon was maintaining only a very small connection with Obi-Wan right then it was hard to tell.

(The light connection in itself wasn't unusual; Qui-Gon valued his mental privacy.)

Obi-Wan had two options; enter Qui-Gon's rooms without invitation, or leave his Master without finding out if he was really okay.

He figured it was better to apologise for barging in rather than find out later Qui-Gon had needed his help.

Obi-Wan pushed open the door and stepped in, senses alert for danger even though there was no inkling of dark forces at work.

There was… _something_ though, and Obi-Wan followed it through Qui-Gon's neat rooms, so intent on what he was following he didn't realise _where_ he was following it to.

Obi-Wan opened the door without thinking, concerned only for his Master's safety.

He needn't have been worried.

Although he may have needed to worry about his _own_ safety in that instant.

“Obi-Wan!”

His Master sounded _pissed_ , but it was almost lost under the surprise and horror that accompanied the tone.

Which was hardly surprising considering the position Obi-Wan had found him in.

A position that just _happened_ to be naked and under a man Obi-Wan recognised as Qui-Gon's former Master; Jedi Master Dooku. Who was also not wearing a stitch of clothing.

Obi-Wan was absolutely lost for words, nor could he move a muscle. And try as he might he _could not look away_.

Qui-Gon was on his back under Dooku, one long leg around the older man's waist, the other over Dooku's shoulder and pushed nearly to his chest. They were both flushed and sweaty, hair wet and dishevelled, and their breaths came in deep, steadying pants.

They had clearly stopped dead in the middle of some very _energetic_ movement when Obi-Wan had interrupted.

Dooku had looked over calmly when Qui-Gon had shouted, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze with cool eyes before turning back to Qui-Gon with a barely concealed smirk.

“We are in the middle of something, Padawan Kenobi,” Dooku spoke when there was only a long awkward silence in the room. His voice was implausibly calm as he spoke without looking back, the amusement clear in his tone. “Did you need something?”

Qui-Gon looked to his former Master with wide, disbelieving eyes. The normally unflappable Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was evidently completely frazzled by the turn of events.

His Padawan had just walked in on something _he should not be seeing_ and the man that was still _currently inside him_ was talking like nothing was amiss.

“I-I wanted to know if I'd packed my razor in with your luggage, Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan spoke rapidly in a high-tone voice. “I really need to shave and I don't really want to wait another night and-- and--”

He was staring. Just _staring_ unblinkingly at Qui-Gon's face as something probably important short-circuited in his brain.

And Qui-Gon just stared back incredulously.

“ _I don't know, Obi-Wan, I haven't check my bag yet,”_ Qui-Gon's voice matched Obi-Wan's in its high, discomposed tone, and Dooku muffled a laugh against the leg over his shoulder.

“I--”

“Perhaps you should go look, Padawan Kenobi,” Dooku said before Obi-Wan could say anything more. Qui-Gon looked like his head was about to explode from stress. “I believe we left the bag near the front door.”

Obi-Wan didn't move, and Dooku looked back over at him when Qui-Gon let out a frustrated noise, the younger Master's head falling back in mortification.

“Now, Padawan,” Dooku ordered, and if there was a touch of Force suggestion in the words, it was only because it was in everyone's best interest. “And close the door on your way out, if you would.”

Obi-Wan turned and fled without another word.

\- - -

It was two weeks before Obi-Wan could look at his Master without turning bright red, and he never quite managed to look at Jedi Master Dooku the same again.


End file.
